As a new technique for household networking, the technique of power line data transmission has been gradually applied. Through a Power Line Communication (PLC) apparatus, terminals such as computers can transmit data to each other by means of power lines.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the existing technology has at least the following problems.
When the PLC apparatus is working, the power source of the PLC apparatus converts the Alternating Current (AC) utility power (100˜240 V AC) into the working voltage required by the PLC apparatus. The useful power of the power conversion is relatively low, and up to 75%. Home users usually need not to continuously use the PLC apparatus all day long, but even if the PLC apparatus is not used, the power source will continuously convert the AC utility power in case that the power source of the PLC apparatus is not turned off, and thus the electric energy is wasted. In addition, power consumption of the power source of the PLC apparatus is high, and much heat is generated, so the working state of the PLC apparatus is unstable due to the excessively high temperature.
In addition, the PLC apparatus has various chips therein, such as a power source chip that provides power conversion of the AC utility power (100˜240 V AC) to ensure electric supply for the PLC apparatus during working; a network transmission chip that carries out Ethernet line signal input/output and modulation/demodulation to ensure transmission of network signal over the line. When the user does not use the PLC apparatus, if the power source thereof is not turned off and the chips therein are still in the maximum power consumption mode, the electric energy will also be wasted.
In order to save the electric energy, when not being used by the user, the PLC apparatus shall be manually powered off, or even pulled off. When the PLC apparatus is to be used at a next time, it shall be manually powered on.